The Hero's Back
|kanji = 勇者の背中 |image = |romaji = Yūsha no Senaka |airdate = July 27, 2012 |episode = 4th Episode (Season 1) |opsong = Realization |edsong = Ai no Sei de Nemurenai |previous = To Become an Adult |next = Just a Short Repose }}The Hero's Back (勇者の背中, Yūsha no Senaka) is the fourth episode of season 1, first aired on July 27, 2012. Synopsis Continuing from the last episode, Akatsuki now has enough ADs to release his unusual sword, the Laevateinn. The battle between Akatsuki and the Cockatrice begins, and he deflects its stone-turning feathers, with his left arm turning into stone. But even with one arm, with the seven ADs he took from other students on his other arm, Akatsuki finishes the monster off, causing it to explode. With the Cockatrice destroyed, everyone is turned back to normal, and Miu is relieved that Kuzuha and Izumi are fine. Akatsuki saved them, but he states that he is proud of Miu, asserting that she did all the work by protecting them both from being crushed to death. Meanwhile, back in the Student Council Room, Haruka, Minami, and Ryouhei talk about the culprit who used the master key to overpower the Cockatrice. Elsewhere, in the boiler room, Tanaka is about to open the door with flames in it when Akatsuki appears and finds him suspicious about the incident with the Cockatrice. Akatsuki figured out that Onizuka was the one responsible for overpowering it, and that Tanaka had nothing to do with it. Then, Tanaka jumps and kicks Akatsuki on his chest. Akatsuki is about to attack him, but Tanaka is too fast, he attacks him with his magic power in quick succession, seemingly knocking him unconscious. However, Akatsuki gets up quickly and counterattacks, having not even felt a thing when Tanaka attacked him. Tanaka decides to use his most powerful, but dangerous spell that will not only destroy the entire building of BABEL High School, despite its protective barriers, but kill everyone inside as well. Suddenly, Tanaka is frozen in a block of ice, by the Student Council President himself, Kyouya, ending the fight instantly. Akatsuki goes back to Miu and their friends, but not without telling Kyouya that they will settle their fight later. Back in the Gymnasium, Kuzuha, Izumi, Miu, and the teachers treat the other students' wounds, and as Akatsuki comes back, Miu falls unconscious and he takes her to the infirmary. A flashback shows her father, Galious, telling Miu to forgive and live with the man who killed him, unless he is found unworthy. Later that day, Miu wakes up in the infirmary, and Akatsuki appears with two drinks, one for her. Then, he uses his "Naikikou" to heal her. As she hopes that he will not do anything naughty anymore, he touches her face with his finger. Akatsuki tells Miu he wants her to cry, because ever since her father died, she never once cried. He further says that only he can make her cry. When she feels sadness wells up inside of her, she finally cries on him. The next day, Miu wakes up, and one of the buttons of her pajamas falls off, because of her large breasts. While she is taking a shower, Akatsuki appears out of nowhere, hanging from the ceiling with his ability to stand on the wall with his feet, causing her to scream. Afterwards, during their breakfast, Akatsuki watches the news on television as a guy comes out of the airport, with the news reporter mentioning "U.N. COCOON." Later, during lunchtime, Izumi notices that Kuzuha brought the cute little doll of herself after all, and Kuzuha replies that a Rep made a special case to allow them, while Miu is still thinking about what "COCOON" is. Kuzuha explains to Miu that COCOON stands for "Children Of Cross Over Other Nations", and that it is the caretaker of the world who educates the children who returned victorious from other worlds. Meanwhile, during the meeting of COCOON, the members discuss about rumoring that there is another hero, worrying that they are the "fake" heroes. One of the members says that they should keep an eye on Akatsuki, the "true hero", for a while. Miu is worried about Akatsuki, and that there might be a connection between him and COCOON. Afterwards, Miu asks Izumi and Kuzuha to go shopping with her, and they agree to go with her to buy panties, then Izumi and Kuzuha begin to argue. Elsewhere, on the rooftop, Akatsuki is waiting for a guy from the airport. Someone approaches: his name is Motoharu Kaidou, and he heard about Akatsuki being the rumored True Hero. He is about to give him a handshake, actually a fist to the face, only for Akatsuki to block his fist. The two of them are about to fight one-on-one. Category:Episode Category:Season one